bleachwaiting for the end
by strawberries up the butt
Summary: how bleach should have ended, rated t for gore and all character deaths. NO PAIRING HANATAROU IS THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY THOUGH read and review please? i really want to know what you think of my story:


I don't own bleach or any of its characters this fan made fan fiction is not meant to offend or hurt the series in any way.

This is how I think bleach SHOULD end. I don't know why I just think that bleach shouldn't end so happily ever after

Please listen to WAITING FOR THE END BY LINKIN PARK while reading, it will make more sense

Nothing was alive anymore. Nothing. Everything that soul reapers use to call home was a ghost town of dead bodies and broken buildings. The barely alive were now making their wishes and slowly heading off to their destination, death. The ark war had left the esapadas and soul reapers in shambles. All were destined to die.

Yoruichi was barely alive her while body was whipped and ripped to shreds, her bones stuck out of her legs as they were broken an her ribs were ripped out of her. She shifted her head a little so she could look at the person who was almost dead next to her, kitsuke urahara his slit neck had him not moving much. But he smiled lightly as yoruichi grabbed his hand and held it lightly in her cold ones. They then proceeded to move their head bad straight and close their eyes and wait for death to overtake them. Not to far away was kenpachi and yachiru hugging each other. Yachiru was virtually cut in half as her lower part lay next to her. She cried into Kenny's strong arms. Kenpachi was very injured to no return. His arms ripped and town his legs broken and his shoulder was ripped from his body from the earlier fight with wonderweiss and sharkk. He slowly with all his might shushed the little girl and she quieted. He then leaned back again. "g-good b-b-bye k-k-kenny" was all yachiru said before slowly going limp. Kenpachi then felt a sting in his heart. Not because he has a giant hole in it but because he just watched his daughter die in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it. Kenpachi was not use to this and had no idea what it was so he took it as a sign to close his eyes and wait til he died.

Somewhere else was a barely conscious soi-fon who had just awakened from blacking out 2hours before. She was unaware of her lower body crushed under a ton of rubble just as the fate of her other squad members. She tried to get up but when noticing she couldn't she look behind in horror and shock. All that was left of her was a bloody pool coming from under the cement that held her there. She was about to have a panic attack but then decided her fate was sealed. She then calmly put her hands under her head and laid there like a cat who was taking a quick nap. She awaited her death with open arms as she knew she would be able to see her sensei once again. The espadas bodies littered the floor just as the soul reapers bodies did. Aizen the leader of them, his body was split in two vertically his brains and blood getting into the cracks and crevices of the messed up cemented grounds. Ichigo's body was close by. He was propped up against his sword as it was stuck into the cement. He was dead but still crouched down as his non working muscles was glued in this way. His eyes were gouged out. His chest had a cero sized hole in it. One of his hands were brushed against the hand of his long time crush, rukia. She had died long before ichigo which caused him to go into hollow state and kill grimjjow and aizen. Aizen had killed her with his sword through her heart. Grimjjow that was dead now smirked and left his eyes open as he faded. His chest ripped open down to his stomach. His guts sprawled across the floor as it steamed from his body heat. Blood was pooling inside of him as he was used as a human cup for his blood to fill. The world was dead for the moment; nothing mattered more than death to all the suffering soul reapers. The only thing that could be heard was the rustling of only one moving person. Hanatarou yamada, the sole survivor. He crawled across the blood and guts his ankle sprained and cut open his knee cap literally exploded open and cuts up and down his body. He was trying to make it to the 14th barracks were they kept all the medicine and bandages. He would try to help the others, yes they would all be okay. They weren't dead they were sleeping. That is all that went through the medics head. He would even save the espada's! they could all go into peace and soul reap together! Everything will be okay! He crawled and crawled across the broken cement. His eyes wide at what he saw in front of him.

Unahana retsu was on the cold hard floor ripped wide open and dead. He quickly crawled over to her corpse and cried as her wide open eyes filmed white from death. Mouth gaping open as blood dripped from it. Hanatarou cried until he couldn't anymore. He then knew that there was no going back, no saving anyone. They were all dead. He crawled over her body while praying in his head and got to his feet slowly. He was determined if not, at least save himself. He limped on as he reached what remained of the 14th barracks. On the way he found the bodies of all his friends. Chad had his head ripped from his jaw and his strong arm ripped from his body. Uruyu's hand still attached to his arrow was all hanatarou found left of him. Orihime's body had all her limbs ripped off and her hair ripped from her scalp. Rin, his science department friend was found outside the science barracks barely alive. Hanatarou ran over to his friend and tried to tell him everything will be alright. Hanatarou tried to heal his dying friend but couldn't because his entire chi was used earlier to heal the wounded in battle. Rin's abdomen had a cero hole in it. Not easily fixable with bandages, but hanatarou was not about to give up! "I-ill be right back rin with bandages and- and you will be okay!" it was after that last word that rin eyes went dull and the medic knew he was dead. Hanatarou slowly got to his feet as he couldn't cry no more he didn't want to look at his friend's body anymore. He slowly lifted his lifeless eyes to look at the sky he saw a very cloudy sky covered with shame at what had happened. Birds flew by as if they didn't care what was happening and found it fun to tease the young soul reaper of his catastrophic tragedy.

He then looked to the execution area were the lone standing tall cylinder type building laid. He saw what seemed to be a espada with long black hair and a outfit showing his chest off. Blood soaked his uniform and he sat there with one leg dangling from the ledge the building and the other leg up to his chest were his head rest. He was definitely dead by the way his leg sifted in the wind with no muscle to make it stop. Sheer gravity kept the dead espada in this sitting position. Yamada decided to keep going to the 14th barracks.

Once inside what little was left of the barracks it came to him. The memories of just yesterday going inside this once beautifully made place unhappy because tomorrow was his birthday and he knew they would ruin It with pranks. He swept and moped and had done the things no one else would do. God how he wish he could go back to normal. He would gladly be pranked, gladly be hurt, gladly in pain. All he wanted was everyone to be okay….alive at least. He slowly walked past the ruble to find something shocking, gin. His scary smile he hated since the very first time he saw him. "well, hello there" gin said in his usual smiley face and insistent closed eyes "oh dear, I didn't think I would have company I would have brought snacks. You see I am here to kill the surviving soul reapers, but since you're a piece of trash I don't think you're a threat." Hanatarou stared in utter shock. "I mean you did JUST watch all your loved ones die and did nothing to stop it. You didn't even put up a fight when we killed them! You my friend deserve around of applause for helping the enemy kill all your friends!" gin laughed a little with a grin on his face. The small medic wanted to die already he didn't care how. Gin was absolutely right, he didn't care enough to fight, it was all his fault! He was begging gin with his eyes to kill him and gin sensed this with a slight frown. "well, I guess I'll see you around then?" gin said as he swiftly walked past him. "or maybe not?" he said in a giggle tone. Once gin was gone out of sight hanatarou fell to the floor and put his face in his hands. Slowly he cried his tears til the blood on his face mixed with the tears and then ran clear like blood going down a drain. He suddenly stopped and got up with little struggle not minding his injuries anymore. Walked deeper into the slightly dark cave of the broken barracks. He knew were he was going exactly. Slowly walking into the small almost never before used and intact storage room. In there was anti venoms and what-not's. he was a medicine expert and knew if you take anti venom without being poisoned it'll kill you. He went for the cyanide benzoic. He knew it would slowly make you fall asleep and kill you. He looked at the syringe with pleading eyes then injected himself with it. He fell backwards into the floor with the syringe still in him. He lazidly closed his eyes and imagined him back with his friends laughing til it hurts and got teary eyes from laughing to hard. He imagined being with unahana telling him he did good and asking him what took him so long to meet up with them. The posion taking its effect as he opened his eyes one more time to look out the tiny spacey cracked window and see the sun shining through the clouds. He closed them shut for good with a smile on his face as he left his ruined home and body behind.


End file.
